


Hurt

by OriginalBeCreative (zistysfosgerald)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Poetry, Gen, I'm Sorry, My Future Book series, My personal thoughts, Nameless Characters, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Poetry that sucks, this sucks, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/OriginalBeCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You said you wouldn't hurt me again, but you lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

I thought you said you loved me,  
But that was all a big lie.  
I need to leave,  
I need to go.

But I just can't. 

I love you,  
You hit me,  
You say you're sorry.  
I forgive. 

But I just can't. 

You said you wouldn't,  
That you couldn't.  
But that was all just a lie.

You lied,  
But i believed. 

You said you wouldn't hit me,  
To believe you this time...

But I just can't,  
Goodbye.


End file.
